This contract supports the development and preclinical evaluation of monoclonal antibody-based treatments for botulism caused by botulinum neurotoxin serotypes B and E. It includes development of master cell banks, manufacturing process development, formulation and preclinical safety testing. Initially, serotype specific products will be developed. The final objective is to develop a single product that is effective against serotypes A, B and E.